Musicians and other users create music by playing or otherwise interacting with musical instruments. In some cases as the instrument is played the musician creates a note or beat. In other instances, the musician can follow along with recorded music in order to practice or perfect technique. More recently, interactive musical gaming has gained in popularity. For example, users can play a virtual instrument and mimic popular music recordings. A drum set or other percussion instruments would benefit from interactivity with a digital source. But a drum set or kit can be costly and space-consuming. It would be beneficial to be able to play drums, learn about playing drums, compose drum music, or otherwise work with drums in a simulated environment. Moreover, it would be beneficial to provide visual or tactile cues while a musician plays a drum or percussion instrument.